Black Temptation
by livingforfiction
Summary: His favourite color depended on which one she wore. Tonight, black was the chosen.


Victoria looked absolutely gorgeous that night. As usual, he didn't expect less from her.

That tight, wonderfully tight black dress started playing with his imagination in the instant he found her with his eyes.

His desire of pressing her against a wall and rip that glowing fabric all the way up her poisoning body made more and more difficult for him to focus on what he had to focus. Chatting with the due people was the first thing he tried to do, knowing that once he finished with that, with a little luck this crowded reunion could end the earliest possible.

They didn't talk until the end of the event, to avoid suspicions of any kind from anybody.

But though that, their eyes never stopped calling each other. She looked gorgeous, God. In his inside, he was asking why she had to have this natural glowing beauty that attracted everybody's eyes. He couldn't focus, not even with that dress and the fair cleavage she had in it.

Seeing her displaying that wide sweet smile, moving her long hair beside her shoulders; And that hand that lightly hold a glass of wine, even her fingers seemed like the paradise itself.

When the last of the couples she was talking with left, her eyes runned instantly to meet his. A calm smile was gifted just for him, a sign that it was an appropriate moment to get close.

With a direct deep gaze, her head pointed extremely soft to some undefined spot, indicating him to follow her inside.

He waited a few seconds after she entered the manor from the back yard, and started distractedly walking to follow her inside.

Crossing the living room, he spotted her a few meters ahead, walking at a slow pace and turning her head around.

He knew where she was going. She stepped the staircase slowly, taking his gaze with every step she made. A few steps more, and he was stepping it too, with her already in the end of it, where the second floor starts. She was dragging him through wild thoughts as the seconds keep passing, like a fairy who drags a child with her and only has eyes for her.

Finally, he stood above the end of the stairs. And when he looked for the door at the end of the hallway, he finally found his treasure. The provocative, irresistible brown eyes staring at him through a small spot between the wall and the door of her bedroom. One of her legs could be perfectly seen, and he didn't lose more time, nobody else was there. There wasn't any risk, nobody else was home. The staff left just after the last guests left and her husband was in the city since three days ago.

She never moved, she waited for him there, until he softly pushed the door and quickly closed it behind them.

His arms wrapped around her with a complete desperation. Meanwhile, she just stood quiet, letting him take her with that force that made her weak. Her arms remained stretched beside her body, the warm heat of their breathings crushing on their faces, creating an anticipated pleasure making both fly, thinking about everything they could do. Their breathings soon started to grow in speed and hardness.

Her legs couldn't hold her anymore.

The only pressure of their bodies against each other runned his patience out.

That mouth half opened in anticipation, those closed eyes provoked him in a way that nothing could stop him. He knew that once they started, they wouldn't be able to stop.

Finally, his mouth took hers with all the passion and force he had inside. Their tongues moved desperate, desperate for that friction they didn't have since last week.

He started lifting her dress up, taking his hands to both of her buttocks, pressing them hard between his fingers against his hips. The first hungry sound escaped from her throat, and one of her legs wrapped around his waist, giving little jumps indicating him she wanted to be held like that. Without that intention, she was giving a friction to their hips.

Suddenly, he broke them apart and stared at her mouth, only at it, while his hands still pressed her buttocks tightly.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" she replied, and kissed him again, with hunger, with thirst, licking his mouth over and over.

She pushed him quickly to her bed, climbing on top of him, boosting him to help her unclasping his shirt now.

Within seconds, both were half naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wrapped around him, with legs and arms. Their breathings wouldn't wait anymore, in any time she would release a moan and still they did nothing.

His hands touched the fabric of her panties, pulling down and a little space showed him a beautiful preview of her genitals. He didn't want to wait, he had her above him, craving, breathing. His middle finger slipped between the fabric and her skin, reaching her clitoris. Her head fell backwards while a short, defined moan got out of her.

God, yes, that was what he wanted. All her pleasure offered to him.

His finger kept moving faster, making her eyes throw tears and her nails to scratch his shoulders. When he perceived she was just seconds away of coming, he retired his hand, getting a sound of disgust and two furrowed eyebrows in response.

Her chest was the target now. He didn't wait and exposed those beautiful breasts unclasping her bra with hurry.

"Undress and fuck me now" she almost begged, whispering with desire and need.

Instead, his lips placed above her left breast, making her hands hold his head harder.

He felt a pressure against his hips, a push back and forth that indicated she couldn't wait anymore.

"C'mon" she whispered.

He obeyed. Leaning above the bed he pushed her on top of him, pulling her lingerie down as she moved her legs to help him. It was only him, only his underwear that was still covering here. And she would take this.

Without climbing off from him, she pinned her head to his pelvis, while her hands lowered his underwear down his legs.

He felt how his stomach twisted and jumped by the feeling of her lips touching his member and going inside her mouth until hitting her throat.

His hands hold her head, and soon she started moving back and forth causing him to moan deliciously. She loved to hear him like that, to feel his fingers pressing her head by pleasure.

A few movements later, she lifted her head grabbing him by the neck, she whispered into his ear.

"Now it's both turn"

He understood what she wanted. He seated up again, and grabbing her legs with force, he entered her by once, freeing the waiting noises from both throats.

It was a perfect fast rhythm of sounds and hard breathings. Her hair was shaking around her body stunningly, and her mouth opened tempting him to do something else.

Suddenly, he stopped her from moving and laid backwards above the blankets, leaving her in the sitting position.

"Wha-" he stretched her legs above his torso, her feet beside his head. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked like that.

"Go on, baby"

She started moving fast and hard again, her stomach sending waves to her whole body, feeling how heat was about to turn them into fire.

He pushed her hips deeper and deeper inside of him. She was taking him to heaven, and she was completely enjoying the position he put them in.

Not many seconds later, the orgasm they hit almost at the same time was like walking on clouds.

* * *

Minutes passed, he breathed with the weight of her head above his chest. Her sweet fingers ran beside his cages, he rubbed her hair lovingly, when suddenly, she felt something making contact between her legs.

"Ah... Ah, yes, there" she moaned at the caresses his middle finger started giving to her clitoris.

"Thee-eeeeere" she reunited the energy to say, almost in a whisper.

She opened her legs and elevated her hips a little, to allow him to move with freedom. If he looked forward, he could see her completely disposed for him to do what he wanted.

A wonderful, whispered moan she threw to the air. Her head was falling forward, leaning against his chest, and he had the perfect view of it.

Something as small as his finger could drove her mind shut, and it felt so good...

"Free it, Vee"

His whisper let her excitement took her more quickly than it was doing.

Within seconds, her legs started to tremble and her breathing became faster, with a tone of desperation in it. Short, low moans put him in a sensation of wanting to see her like this forever.

Her final long sound of ecstasy excited him terribly, and his finger stopped moving after she got the amazing feeling through her whole beautiful body.

"You look so precious like this, Vee"

Her head lifted and their gazes connected. "You think?" She asked seductively, centimeters away from his face.

"Completely"

"Oh... then, I'll have to check if I still look good...more down"

Her mouth started traveling down his chest, slowly, letting her lips softly lick his skin. She followed his flesh, and when he felt her in his pelvis he thought he was going to explode just there.

The next second, he was inside of her mouth, going the deeper she could, until his member finally hit her throat.

His hands on her head perceived how wonderfully she started moving back and forth. Her tongue played in a beautiful way with the tip, and her lips caressed it in a not so soft way.

Oh, this woman. How could he stop her.


End file.
